elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Scanner
The Discovery Scanner is a unit that fits inside of a internal compartment and allows you to scan for unknown astronomical objects within a certain radius of your ship. All vessels come with a basic discovery scanner fitted as standard however there are 3 levels of Discovery Scanners: * Basic Discovery Scanner - Has a 500 LS range and costs 1,000 CR * Intermediate Discovery Scanner - Has a 1,000 LS range and costs 505,000 CR * Advanced Discovery Scanner - Has a system-wide range and costs 1,545,000 CR Usage The Discovery Scanner needs to be assigned to a fire group and can be triggered in both super cruise and normal space. The assigned control to trigger the scanner must be held down in order to charge the unit. It will tell you when the scan is complete. In addition, if you pass extremely close to an astronomical body it will automatically discover the object. As the basic/intermediate scanners have a limited range you will not necessarily find all the astronomical bodies by triggering it just once. (The advanced scanner will discover everything). You may need to scout the system to discover additional astronomical bodies. This can be achieved by traveling very fast (over 30c is best) and looking for moving objects from your side/top windows on the static backdrop. When you see moving objects, head towards them until you get them within the maximum range of your scanner and trigger it to discover them. Once you discover the objects they will initially appear in your Navigation panel as "UNEXPLORED" (discovered but not scanned) and you will need to get close enough for your ship to automatically scan them to get further information. The distance you need to get to the object in order for the automatic scan to begin depends on its size. Stars may be automatically scanned from over 1,000 LS away but small moons may require you to be within 10 LS or even closer. Once you are close enough and have the "UNEXPLORED" object selected you will see it begin scanning and the name will eventually change from "UNEXPLORED" to a more appropriate name based upon its position in the system. You will also see further information on the body in the system map. Although not necessary, it is beneficial to also have the Detailed Surface Scanner to maximise your profits as this gains additional information such as the atmosphere type and composition of the astronomical body. (You need both, not one or the other). Outfitters Basic Discovery Scanner * Basic one comes pre-installed in every ship Intermediate Discovery Scanner * LaLande 29917 - Hopkins Hanger * Wolf 417 - Egan Port (@Beta3.01) * Logoni - Knight Platform (@Beta3.04) * Popovich Horizons - Uiburni * Lawson Orbital - LHS 3447 * Eravate - Cleve Hub/Ackerman Market * Panoi - Garan Hub * Brani - Akiyama Market * Leesti - George Lucas * Chemaku - Crampton Port * HIP 96854 - Dowie Port * Mokosh - Lublin Orbital * Epsilon Indi - Mansfield Orbiter * Yakabugai - Serebrov Station * Maridal - Vonaburg Port * Sanuma - Dunyach Gateway * Hixkaramu - Heng Orbital * Chimba - Hurley Port * Saktsak - Bursch Enterprise * Jonia - Pribylov Port * Altair - Solo Orbiter * Witchhaul - Hornby Terminal * Cocassetsa - Shukor Instalation * Shosuke Hub - Alpha Caeli * EGM 823 - Cabral Terminal * Rauta - Giruad Station * Abukunin - Reilly Hub * Nal Yea - Karl Diesel Installation * LHS 3317 - Smith Hub Advanced Discovery Scanner * 39 Tauri - Porta * G 180-18 - Alexandria Gateway (Beta 3.04) * Aulin - Aulin Enterprises * Frey - Garratt Station * Jonia - Pribylov Port * Popovich Horizons - Uiburni * Leesti - George Lucas * Maridal - Vanaburg Port * Eravate - Cleve Hub/Ackerman Market * Panoi - Garan Hub * Kumata - Vishweswarayya Enterprise * Chemaku - Crampton Port * HIP 96854 - Dowie Port * Epsilon Indi - Mansfield Orbiter * Yakabugai - Serebrov Station * Sanuma - Dunyach Gateway * Chimba - Hurley Port * LP 751-1 - Lamarr Ring * Cocassetsa - Shukor Instalation * Shosuke Hub - Alpha Caeli * Roentgen Horizons - Lorden * HIP 95772 - Shunn Station * WW Piscis Austrini - Ivins Vision * EGM 823 - Cabral Terminal * Rauta - Giruad Station * LHS 3317 - Smith Hub Category:Equipment